


The Warrior and The Chief

by zukos-terrible-tea (sandalsocks)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandalsocks/pseuds/zukos-terrible-tea
Summary: Bato and Hakoda have returned home to the Southern Water Tribe after the war has ended. Bato is looking forward to some R & R, but Hakoda is busy as always. Maybe he can convince him to relax for a while?
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	The Warrior and The Chief

Bato stood in the doorway of Hakoda's study and found him up to his neck in paperwork, his brow furrowed in concentration. They had both been looking forward to their return home, looking forward to some well-earned rest. And yet, here he was, working as hard as ever.

'Don't you think that can wait a few days?', Bato asked, making Hakoda jump slightly. He smiled at his old friend and gestured for him to come in.

'Treaties and accords won't write themselves', he said.

'And the world won't collapse in on itself if you take the week off to relax!'

Hakoda laughed. 'It might!', he joked.

Bato chuckled and shook his head. Hakoda never could take a hint. He would have to be a little less subtle to get through to him. He walked behind the desk and put his hands on Hakoda's shoulders.

'Would you at least take it easy just for this evening? For me?', Bato pleaded.

Hakoda sighed. 'Alright', he relented, 'Just for this evening. I think Kanna was going to make puffin-seal sausages tonight. I'm sure she'd love to have us join her for dinner.'

'What if I help you relax instead?', Bato offered and began massaging his shoulders. Hakoda let out a groan before shrugging Bato's hands away and turning in his chair.

'What are you doing?'

'Helping you relax', Bato said, innocently. He replaced his hands, turned Hakoda back around, and continued the massage. Hakoda was unsure what to feel, but he couldn't deny how tense he had been. Slowly, but surely, his shoulders began to slump under Bato's touch.

'There you go', he said, feeling Hakoda's muscles begin to loosen up. He moved his hands up to Hakoda's wolftail to untie it.

'Don't...' His protest died on his lips as Bato ran his fingers through his hair and down his neck.

'Doesn't that feel better?', Bato asked, his voice practically a purr as he began working Hakoda's shoulders once more.

_It... does feel good_ , he thought, and let out a contented sigh that made Bato smile.

After what felt like an eternity, Hakoda felt hot breath on his neck and the gentle brush of lips against his skin. He shot up out of his seat, startled, and looked up at his friend. A thousand things went unsaid as they locked eyes in the silence. Hakoda had never seen Bato like this before. Did that really just happen? Did Bato have feelings for him beyond the friendship they shared? They had always been close, but Hakoda never remembered Bato acting this way around him. But the way he has looking at him now...

Bato's eyes were lidded and his breathing was heavy. It felt like he was staring straight into him, undressing him with his eyes. And Hakoda felt his own breath grow heavy, too. He had never thought of Bato, or any man, in this way before. But now with him standing there, staring at him hungrily, he couldn't get it out of his mind. His eyes began to roam Bato's body, drinking in his tall, slender form. His mind raced as he thought back to all the times they had trained together or fought side by side, seeing his perfect bronze skin glisten with sweat. His heart began to race as his gaze drifted lower, until...

Hakoda noticed Bato's erection straining against his pants and he couldn't help but wonder what it would look like free of its cloth prison. What it would feel like...

And he found himself growing hard, as well. He didn't know where these thoughts were coming from, but he couldn't stop himself from imagining. Or staring. Bato must have noticed by now.

His cheeks flushed as he raised his eyes to meet Bato's once more, only to see him with a smirk on his face. He _had_ noticed. Hakoda felt like he should explain or apologise, say something. But before he got the chance, Bato stepped forward and took him into his strong arms, the bulge of his cock now pressing against him. Hakoda let out a small gasp before Bato tilted his head up and kissed him, deeply. His tongue slid over his own as Bato ran his hands over Hakoda's back. Hakoda moaned involuntarily and his ever-growing erection was starting to become painful. He could feel Bato's own passion mounting, too, both in his loins and in the desperation of his kiss. He moved his hands down to Hakoda's waist and began lifting his shirt up. He lifted his arms dutifully as the taller man went to undressing him. Bato threw the garment aside without a thought and quickly shed his own. Hakoda reached out and touched Bato's chest, their lips meeting once more, frantically. The heat between them was coming to a boil. Hakoda began removing his pants, not even trying to hide his desire any more as he moaned into Bato's mouth. Stepping back for a moment, he let his clothes drop to the floor, revealing his eager cock, already beading with pre. The sight was too much for Bato to handle. He guided Hakoda back to lean against his desk and took a kneeling position in front of him. Bato took his thick member in hand, eliciting a sharp inhale from Hakoda, and began stroking its length, slowly. Hakoda moaned as Bato's deft fingers worked their magic. His touch felt amazing. But not as good as what came next.

Bato inched closer and parted his lips. He ran his tongue along the length of Hakoda's shaft from base to tip, savouring the taste. Hakoda's moans continued above him, spurring him onward. His tongue flicked the tip and lapped at the pre that was exuding from it. He was delicious, and he wanted more. Hakoda looked down just in time to see Bato take his length fully inside his mouth and he rolled his head back in pleasure. _This feels...amazing_ , was all he could think as Bato enthusiastically sucked his throbbing dick, massaging every inch with his tongue. He had clearly done this before. His hand pumped his shaft as his head bobbed up and down, up and down, each advance threatening to send Hakoda over the edge. His moans grew louder and his hips bucked, his body begging for release. And then Bato just stopped.

Hakoda looked down at Bato with need in his eyes. His balls ached, wanting to release their load. Bato stood, maintaining his grip on his lover. With his free hand behind Hakoda's head, he pulled him into a kiss. A kiss that Hakoda returned with almost agonizing desperation before Bato broke it off once more. He stared deeply into Hakoda's eyes as he moved both hands to his waist to guide him up onto the desk. Hakoda complied wordlessly, excited by the prospect of what was to come next. He sat there with his legs spread, eagerly awaiting Bato's next move.

'Let's get you loosened up', Bato said. Hakoda blushed at the lewd suggestion. Bato licked his forefinger, coating it in saliva, and gently pressed it to Hakoda's entrance. He gasped as Bato began to probe his ass, his cock twitching whenever his finger found a deeper spot.

Soon, a second finger joined the first, and then a third, all working to open him up ready to welcome Bato inside. It was painful at first, but the rush of lust that Hakoda felt saw him through, and he knew that Bato knew what he was doing. Hakoda moaned loudly, barely able to contain himself.

'Bato...'

'Say it', Bato said, teasingly. He removed his fingers, making Hakoda shiver. 'I want to hear you say it.'

Hakoda's face grew redder than ever. 'I... I want you inside me.'

Bato grinned wider than ever and took a step back to remove his pants. He made a show of it, stripping slowly to let Hakoda savour the moment. His rock-hard cock sprang free of the waistband, eliciting a gasp from Hakoda. It stood at an impressive length, finally out in the open in all its glory. _Finally_ , Hakoda thought, his own cock trembling with excitement. Bato stroked himself slowly, letting Hakoda get a good view.

'Like what you see?'

Hakoda could do nothing but nod silently. Bato laughed and moved closer, leaning into him until their cocks rubbed together, sending a shiver down Hakoda's spine. Bato licked the palm of his hand and gently began pumping their shafts together. He took Hakoda in another deep kiss as they continued frotting.

After a while, Bato could feel Hakoda growing close to climax again and pulled away. His cock was now coated in their combined pre, slick and ready for Hakoda's willing hole.

'Are you ready?', he asked.

Hakoda stared deep into his eyes. This was it. He was really about to have sex with his best friend. Before tonight he had never even considered this, and now it was all he wanted.

'Y-yes', he finally said. He bit his lip as Bato shifted into position, bracing for what was to come next.

'Just relax. I'll go slow', Bato said, sensing Hakoda's nervousness, 'At first.' He winked and Hakoda let out a laugh as he visibly calmed down. This time it was Hakoda that kissed Bato, his hands running through Bato's long tresses.

With one hand on the small of Hakoda's back, Bato guided his hungry cock towards his virgin ass. He gently pressed the swollen head forward until it slid inside with a pop. A grunt from Hakoda told him it was painful, but his eyes urged him onward. Slowly, he pushed deeper and deeper, every inch becoming easier than the last until Bato made one final thrust and hilted himself inside. Hakoda grinned at him, pleased with himself that he was able to take Bato's full length. He felt dirty and he wanted Bato to use him. He tightened his muscles around Bato's girthy cock, inviting Bato to fuck him.

Bato slowly pulled back before bottoming out inside Hakoda once more, eliciting a heavy moan from him.

'You have no idea how long I've wanted this', Bato said through laboured breaths as he settled into a steady rhythm. 'Spirits, you feel so good!'

Hakoda's moans grew louder as he began to move his body in time with Bato's movements, meeting his thrusts halfway, taking him balls deep.

'Bato!', Hakoda moaned as he was met with the new, intense sensation of Bato's cock pounding his g-spot.

'There you are', Bato said and redoubled his efforts. He began fucking Hakoda in earnest, as if what they had been doing up to now was all foreplay. His thrusts became targeted and powerful, and Hakoda could feel Bato's dick swell as his ass clenched around it, savouring every inch. Hakoda was moaning so loud that he was sure that anyone passing by outside could hear him, but he didn't care. He was lost in the all-encompassing lust he was now feeling. He was the chieftain of the tribe, but right now all he was was Bato's cock-slut. And he loved it.

'Bato I-I'm cumming!'

'Together...', Bato replied, and his thrusts became frenzied as they both neared climax. Bato was the first to cum as Hakoda's warm insides gripped his cock, ready to squeeze every last drop from him. He buried himself deep and, grunting, filled Hakoda's ass with his hot seed.

The feeling of Bato unleashing his load inside him finally sent Hakoda over the edge, as he threw his head back and shot ropes of cum onto both of their chests. It was the most intense orgasm he'd ever had and he was exhausted. Both of them struggled to catch their breath as Bato held Hakoda in their moment of afterglow.

Bato was the first to break the silence. 'I bet you're feeling more relaxed now', he joked. Hakoda looked at him incredulously before they both started laughing. Bato slipped himself free and started gathering their clothes from the floor. Hakoda sighed and stretched languidly, watching Bato's naked form as he moved about the room.

'That's definitely not how I expected my evening to go, but I'm not complaining.'

'You certainly don't look like you have any complaints', Bato said and looked back at him to toss him his clothing. 'Now, as much as I love seeing you sat there covered in cum, get dressed!'

Hakoda chuckled and started to pull his clothes back on. As much as the nature of their relationship had changed drastically over the last several minutes, it was good to know that Bato could still tease him and joke with him like they always did. They were still friends. But now they were more, too.

'I'm starving', Bato said, interrupting Hakoda's reverie.

'Well, it's not too late if we still want to have dinner at Kanna's'

Bato smiled. 'Sounds like a plan. Puffin-seal sausages are good for protein and we're going to need our strength later for round two.' He winked at Hakoda and held the door open for him, giving him a pat on the ass as he walked past.

'Can't wait', Hakoda said as they left together. He could feel his excitement rising already...


End file.
